This training program, which is located primarily at the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS) in Worcester with additional mentors at the University of Massachusetts in Amherst (UMass Amherst), provides postdoctoral training in the cell and molecular biology of reproduction. A total of 3 postdoctoral trainees will be supported each year; each trainee generally enters the program with no relevant postdoctoral experience and is supported for two years, with the possibility of a third year of support. The program is interdisciplinary and draws upon faculty from the Departments of Biochemistry and Molecular Pharmacology, Cell Biology, Molecular Medicine, Pediatrics, and Physiology at UMMS and the Department of Veterinary and Animal Sciences at UMass Amherst. The 18 training faculty members are all outstanding scientists carrying out research in one or more areas of reproductive biology. UMMS and UMass Amherst have state-of-the-art research facilities and provide superb environments for postdoctoral training. The goal of the training is two-fold: 1) to develop in young scientists the ability to recognize and define questions that will illuminate fundamental issues in reproductive biology; and 2) to provide the environment and guidance needed to attain the necessary background, intellectual rigor, and analytical and technical skills to answer these questions. Trainees also are instructed in ethics and responsible conduct of research. Trainees do not have teaching duties while supported by this program. Upon completion of training, trainees should be well prepared to carry out independent research in reproductive biology in academia or industry. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The program will help meet the national need for highly skilled young investigators who can bring state-of-the-art cell and molecular biological approaches to bear on important problems in reproductive biology. Upon completion of training, trainees will be prepared to carry out independent research in areas relevant to contraception, infertility, and inherited and acquired diseases that affect development and the reproductive system. Scientists also will be trained to help realize the great promise of human embryonic stem cells for cell-based therapies.